Hear Me Now
by Rose du Nuit
Summary: What happens when an Elf's heart is broken? Aragorn finds out. SLASH!


"Strider," I whispered in his ear as I wrapped my arm around his bare chest and nibbled at his ear. "Ah, dammit, Legsi, don't you ever sleep?" he groaned, tossing me off, and rolling onto his back. "Elves rarely need sleep. Now wake up." I leaned over him, holding my body a few inches above his, letting my long blonde hair tickle his face as I lingered a moment admiring his rough, yet handsome, face and body. Slowly, I lowered my body to that our bodies and lips touched at the same time. He gasped. I took advantage of the moment and snaked my tongue into his mouth, exploring the curves of his cheeks and tongue. He swirled his tongue around mine and rolled over, 'forcing' me onto my back. He slipped his hands up my tunic and began rubbing my chest in those slow, lazy circles that always drove me insane. I slipped my hands under the waistband of his breeches. Suddenly, he stood up, saying, "Oh, no. You get a punishment." "For what?" I demanded indignantly. "The strongest must seeka way, say you? But i say: let a ploughman plough, but choose an otter for swimming, and for running light over grass and leafe, or over snow - an Elf," he quoted me. "I haven't forgotten that yet." I grinned, "Can I help it if I'm perfect?" "Oh, you're far from perfect," he scowled, lowering himself to the ground beside me, "that's why I love you." "And Arwen?" I asked, a tear lingering in the corner of my eye as I thought of my love, my Aragorn, with that Elven slut. "I only thought I loved her." "And when you find one more fair than me, will you abandon me as you did her?" Hear me now: I will always love you; I will always be yours." ***** My eyes snapped open. It was five years since that, so why did I keep dreaming of it? I in my room in hte Palace of Mirkood. I must have ripped my tunic off in my sleep; my bare chest and arms were exposed to the chill night air. What was happening to me? Until a few weeks ago, I hadnever slept restlessly, never felt temperatures. I let my thoughts drift back to that day, and the years following until Aragorn's marriage to Arwen, a few weeks ago. I sighed, allowing the tears to stream down my face. There was a knock at the door. "What is it?" I grumped - tired - wiping the tears from my face. "Prince Legolas, there is a Man to see you," Yoras, one of the pages, said. "Who?" I demanded. "Aragorn, son of Arathorn, King of Gondor," Yoras anounced. "That bastard? Tell him to fuck off." "Legsi," Aragorn called. "Go away, Aragorn, King of Gondor," I spat the words out without thinking, instantly regretting them. "Legolas, I need to talk to you." I sighed. Alright, Yoras, let him in." This would be difficult. Could I hold in my tears - hide my emotions from the one who made me realize I had them? I still sitting crosse-legged in the chair I had fallen asleep in the night before, curled over from the chill. I straightened to give the appearance of no change. I heard the door open and Aragorn's soft footfalls stopped in about the middle of the room. The door closed. I inhaled deep, letting the air freeze my lungs and heart. I focused my gaze on the Forest River below, and asked, "What did you want to talk about?" "You...me...us," he replied. "Us?!" I exploded. I thought you settled this when you married Arwen! There no longer is any 'us'!" "That's just it; there should be. I - " he paused, "I - I miss you." Was he crying? Were those tears I heard in his voice? It was hard to tell - my hearing was not as sensitive as it once was. "Oh, Legsi, I love!" He rushed to the side of my chair, laying one hand over mine. I kept my eyes fixed on the river's ripples. Could he feel how cold my skin was? "You have told me that many times, but never justified your words with your actions," my voice softened. "Legolas, I love nothing so well as you; is not that strange?" I took several deep breaths, calming the tears that threatened to flow. "As strange as the thing I know not. It were possible for me to say I loved nothing so well as you - but believe me not, and yet I lie not. I confess nothing, nor deny nothing." "Then you know I love you." "I know you once did." We were silent for several hours, never moving. The sun had risen, but I was still cold. It was almost noon when I spoke, realizing why everytihn about me was suddenly changing. "I shall soon die, Aragorn." My voice quavered as I fought the tears I felt rising. "Of what?" he asked, his voice trembling with ear. I did not answer, but drew my dagger from my boot to help speed my deterioration. "No, Legsi, please don't do this. I love you!" He laid his head upon my bare arm. His cheeks were damp from shed tears and I could feel fresh tears flowing from his eyes. This bridge of emotion in him shattered the shield I had placed about my heart. I allowed my own tears to flow like the river I was staring at. I turned my head towards Aragorn and ran my fingers through his hair. He looked up at me through those beautiful gray eyes of his. I sighed. "Oh, Aragorn, what a hero had'st thou been if half thy outward appearances had been placed about thy thoughts and councils of thy heart. But fair thee well, most foul, most fair. Farewell thou pure impiety and impious purity, for thee I'll lock up all the gates of love and on my eyelids shall conjecture hang to turn all beauty into thoughts of harm, and never shall it be more gracious." "Legsi, please come back to me," he pleaded. I ignored him. "Only two things can kill an Elf, I said, staring at my dagger. "I shall die of both."  
  
"Legolas, NO!" Once more, I ignored him. "Mortal wounds and - " I shivered. " - It is so cold. Mortal wounds and a broken heart. When al Elf's heart is broken, thir soul deteriorates. First they loose their heightened senses; then they sleep restlessly. In their sleep, hey will toss off peices of clothing." I saw him staring at my tunic, lying crumpled on the floor. "They begin to feel temperatures; and then, when they entire being is gone, they die." Aragorn was sobbing now, trying to grab my dagger. "Please! Legolas, please come back to me!" "Hear my now: I always was with you..." I slowly brought the dagger to my wrist, slicing downward. "...it was you who..." My breath grew ragged. It worked this fast? "...left...Strider..." I strained for a few more breaths, a few more moments, a few more words. "...I love you..." I closed my eyes and leaned back in my chair, awaiting the end. I felt Aragorn lift me and lay me across my bed. He passed a hand across my forehead. "I never meantt o hurt you." My dagger was taken from my hand. "This is for you, my love, my heart," he whispered as he fell across me. ~THE END~ 


End file.
